1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to toy vehicles with rigid axles and to means for mounting each of them so that they may be retained at several positions with respect to the vehicle chassis.
2. HISTORY OF THE RELATED ART
Toy vehicles comprising four wheels of which the dimensions are disproportionate with respect to the bodywork are known to be very much in fashion at the present time. Such wheels are mounted at the end of a rigid axle supported by vertical lugs depending from the chassis of the toy in question. The wheels therefore have a determined position which is invariable with respect to the chassis.